Sentimientos Encontrados
by meli black
Summary: Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar respuestas a ciertas preguntas que no lo dejaban tranquilo desde hacía varios días...


Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, y todos los jóvenes que habitaban Hogwarts, estaban disfrutando de aquel lindísimo día; ya que era sábado y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían ido a Hogsmead, pero otros aprovecharon el inmenso terreno del colegio para recorrerlo o para hacer un picnic, con la diferencia de que lo único que necesitaban era sus varitas. Pero nosotros, nos detendremos en dos personas en particular:

Uno es un pelirrojo, de mirada perdida; el mejor amigo del mago más famoso de éste mundo, el mágico.

La otra persona es una jovencita, muy inteligente y capaz, una chica de ojos marrones y castaños cabellos…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron estaba encerrado en su cuarto; solo, porque sus compañeros de habitación, decidieron aprovechar el día. En fin, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentado encontrar respuestas a ciertas preguntas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, desde hacía varios días. Una de las tantas, y tal vez la peor, era porqué cada vez que veía a Hermione, se derretía y ya casi no podía articular palabra alguna sin cometer alguna torpeza que delatara sus sentimientos, pero… ¿ Qué sentimientos? si él solo intentaba entablar una conversación con su mejor amiga.

Días atrás, decidió comentar su "problema" a Harry. Y él se lo resumió todo en unas simples palabras:-Estás enamorado.

-¿¡Que yo qué, Harry… cómo… no puede ser cierto: yo, Ronald Weasley, capitán del equipo y prefecto de Gryffindor… ¿Enamorado de esa… rata de biblioteca?...- comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que:- A ver "señor estas-enamorado", dime qué tenemos en común Hermione Jane Granger y… yo. ¡A ver, dímelo!

- Bien… eso debes descubrirlo tú, pero…- comenzó Harry- Dices que cuando la ves, sientes que te hipnotiza, solo con mirarla a los ojos

-¿Y?

- ¿Quieres más pruebas?- dijo Harry intrigando a su amigo.

- Claro que si, eso no es suficiente para que crea tu cuento.

- Intenta decirle algo como… no sé… "que linda estas hoy" o… "¿trabajamos juntos?"

- Y se supone que…

-Se supone que te pondrás rojo hasta las orejas. Sentirás como si el corazón fuera a saltar de un momento a otro, se te hará un nudo en la garganta; y no podrás mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Eso es todo?

-… Si, si sucede todo o parte de lo que te digo ahora, es signo de que estas interesado, y mucho; por Hermione…

Esto también lo hacía pensar, y, cansado de encontrar respuestas vanas a preguntas tan obvias, se echó en su cama boca arriba; miraba el techo y lo único que surcaba todos los rincones de su mente era la imagen de aquella joven, su amiga; pero… al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era la misma persona que hace unos años, dio a entender que no estaba imaginando absurdos; sino que simplemente eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paseando por los jardines y con un libro en la mano, iba caminando Hermione acompañada de Ginny. Su mejor amiga.

- Enserio Herm. No puedo creer que no estés interesada en ningún chico.

- Supongo que a mi me tocará mas adelante, además yo estoy bien así. Esas cosas hacen que descuides todas las otras que sí son importantes. Mírame, mira a tu alrededor, todos están felices… ¿pero el estudio¿Acaso soy la única que lo nota?-

- Escucha: tienes razón… en cierto modo, pero trata de buscar otro pasatiempo, no creo que aprendas más de lo que ya sabes¡no es necesario!

- Pero yo creo que sí es necesario; y no me molesta

- Fíjate en esto; dentro de dos semanas será el baile de primavera, dime¿tienes pareja?

- No, pero no pensaba ir de todos modos.

- Hermione… ¿estás segura de que no te interesa nadie? A mi no puedes engañarme, vamos, dilo.

- ¿Es obligación que me guste alguien?

- No, pero se que hay algo que te mueres por decirle a alguien, y aquí estoy yo; soy tu amiga. Por favor no des mas vueltas.

- Está bien, si… puede ser que haya alguien, pero aún así, no creo que se fije en mí.

- ¿Y¡Dime quien es!, vamos, no temas.

- Creo que… me gusta… RR…Ron

- ¿Qué?

- Sabía que no tenía que habértelo dicho.

- No, es que no entiendes. Pero está muy bien. ¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo?

- ¿¡Qué cosa?! No pienso hacer eso, es demasiado.

- Jajaja; pues algún día lo tendrá que saber…

Mientras Ginny intentaba convencer a su amiga de revelar sus sentimientos, Harry se aproximaba a la habitación, para observar los resultados de su charla con Ron.

Tocó la puerta y al oír la voz de su amigo invitándolo a pasar, entró y lo encontró sentado, al frente del escritorio. Al sentir una extraña sensación bajo sus pies, puso la vista en el suelo, y siguiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ron, descubrió que el piso estaba repleto de bolitas de papel; levantó uno y leyó una especie de verso que decía algo así:

"Amor mío, tus ojos son

Luceros en la noche fría

Te necesito, amor

Quédate hasta el día"

- Jajajaja; ¿qué es esto?

- Si te vas a burlar, vete. Ahora es cuando más te necesito, y tú… ¿te ríes de tu mejor amigo?

- No, lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderte. Por cierto, debo decirte que es bastante bueno. ¿A qué se debe tanto romanticismo?... si se puede saber.

- ¿Romántico¿Quién se volvió romántico?

- Tú, por lo visto

- Enserio Harry, necesito tu ayuda… está bien¿Quieres que confiese?- Harry asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, bien. Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Hermione.

- ¿Eso es todo?, no te sientas mal por eso. ¡Yo te ayudaré!

- ¡Genial¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Muy pronto lo sabrás.- dijo Harry en tono misterioso. - Por ahora sigue buscando versos para halagarla. - Y salió de la habitación.

- Espero que sea algo bueno.- Dijo Ron, dio media vuelta y volvió a sus tareas. -De lo contrario, lo mataré-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de intrigar a Ron con sus indirectas, Harry buscó a Ginny para contarle lo ocurrido. Y los dos decidieron que harían hasta lo imposible por ver a Ron y Hermione juntos; aunque sabían que sería tarea difícil, ya que ellos no colaboraban demasiado.

A la hora de cenar, Ron no bajó al comedor, y Harry fue a visitarlo.

Lo encontró de nuevo concentrado en sus versos, terrible susto se llevó cuando el pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y gritó:- ¡Lo tengo!-

Harry se acercó y le preguntó a qué se refería al decir eso:- Harry, se me ocurrió la idea perfecta. Voy a escribirle notas anónimas, y tal vez considere invitarla al baile. Es perfecto, no puede fallar.

- ¡Genial¿Cuándo empezarás?-.

- Creo que puedes darle ésta.- Dijo Ronald, extendiendo su mano.- Dile que la encontraste entre los libros que te prestó el otro día

- Bien, creo que puedo hacerte ese favor.

Harry llegó al comedor casi sin frenos. Entregó la nota a Hermione, quien miró muy extrañada a su amigo.

- "Pienso que eres hermosa; como las estrellas en la noche.

Tu piel es suave cual pétalo de rosa;

Y tu sonrisa cura todos mis males."- leyó ella

- ¡Guau!, que romántico, al parecer tiene un admirador secreto.

- ¡Ginny!, por favor; tal vez no es para mi

- Yo creo que sí- Agregó su amigo con un tono de picardía.

-¡Hola amigos¿Qué me perdí?- Ron había llegado.

- Al parecer Hermione tiene un admirador secreto.- Dijo Harry al acercarse a él.- No eras tan malo escribiendo- Agregó luego al acercarse aún mas a Ron, en un tono en que solo pudo oír el pelirrojo enamorado.

Al otro día, muy temprano, Hermione despertó, y quedó asombrada al encontrar una rosa roja encima de su tarea. Pero más se impresionó al notar que junto a la flor había otra nota. Esta vez decía:

"Buen día princesa soñadora,

Deseo que este día sea feliz y dichoso para ti.

Solo tú mereces ser feliz, y si es así, también lo soy yo."

- ¿Quién será?, espero que no sea una broma… Nunca nadie me quiso tanto- Pensó Hermione.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, estaba radiante, nada podía sacarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Comenzó a observar con más atención a todos los chicos que estaban en el comedor. En realidad empezaba a gustarle ese personaje misterioso. Al ver a Ginny le contó todo.

Por las siguientes dos semanas, siguió recibiendo notas, la joven ya estaba completamente fuera de sí. Era muy urgente conocer a su amante.

El jueves previo al baile recibió otra nota: "Mi princesa, dulce y tierna. Has esperado demasiado, y realmente quiero que estemos juntos, sin ocultarnos. El sábado, quiero verte con tu mejor vestido. Iras conmigo al baile; me reconocerás tendré un ramo de rosas rojas, envuelto en papel blanco. Te esperaré en la puerta del salón. No me falles"

- ¿Comprendes Ginny¡Lo voy a conocer!

- ¡Si!, lo se. ¿No es emocionante?

- Creo que si, no puedo creerlo. No se qué ponerme.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

Mientras ellas no se daban cuenta, en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, se encontraban Harry y Ron escuchando la conversación:- Harry, estoy muy nervioso. ¿Y si no sale como esperamos¿Y si espera a otra persona?

- Calma Ron, todo saldrá bien. Créeme. Ni siquiera el plan que tenía en mente era tan bueno.

- Espera… Nunca hablamos de eso. ¿Cuál era tu idea?

- ¿Importa ahora? Mira como están las cosas. Además esto fue tan emocionante que ni lo recuerdo.

- Tal vez tengas razón… Ya no tiene importancia. Vamos. Es hora de la práctica de quidditch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde del sábado, Hermione y Ginny se la pasaron escogiendo vestidos y buscando peinados; querían lucir muy bien, sobre todo la castaña. Una vez que hubieran elegido todo, comenzaron a maquillarse y peinarse; se divirtieron mucho realizando esa tarea.

Ron y Harry, por el contrario, no estaban ni un poco preparados; pasaron la tarde charlando de cosas sin importancia, y aunque Ron no lo demostrara, era obvio que a cada minuto que pasaba, se ponía más nervioso.

Eran las siete en punto de la noche, todos los alumnos estaban llegando al salón. Los chicos ya había bajado, y Ron tenía un ramo de flores en la mano.

Al poco tiempo llegó Ginny. Ron, impaciente, preguntó por Hermione; su hermana, sorprendida por su pregunta, explicó que aún estaba arreglándose, pero que muy pronto llegaría.

Harry se acercó a Ron y le dijo:- Llegó la hora, buena suerte.- Y se fue a la pista de baile acompañado de Ginny.

Ron caminó hacia la entrada, le sudaban las manos, estaba realmente nervioso¿Podría conquistar al amor de su vida? .De pronto, alzó la vista y la vio, era como un sol en medio de la noche, se distinguía de las demás, llevaba un vestido blanco, muy sencillo; su pelo estaba recogido y unos bucles caían a los lados de su rostro, sus labios estaban brillando en un color claro, pero igual provocador.

Bajó las escaleras; y vio que él llevaba el ramo en la mano, se acercó:- ¿Ron?- Estaba muy sorprendida

-¿Qué sucede Hermy?

- Es que…

- No creíste que fuera yo¿verdad? Es eso. Sabía que esto pasaría. ¿Cómo alguien como tú, así, tan hermosa; se fijaría en un tonto que no sabe hacer la más simple poción?

- ¡Ron¿Quieres detenerte? Aún no he dicho nada.

- Bien, supongo que estas flores son para ti. Ya me voy.

- Espera… Gracias por todo. Eres… eres muy tierno.

- Esto empieza a agradarme- Dijo él en tono bromista- ¿Vamos afuera?

- Esta bien- Tomó su brazo y salieron al jardín.

- Hermione… estás realmente hermosa, pero te prefiero así…- Y soltó las pinzas que sostenían su cabello.

- Ron… tengo frío.

- Si, toma mi abrigo.

Estuvieron hablando toda la noche. Primera vez que lo hacían sin discutir. Se sentaron a orillas del lago, mirando la luna.

Ella se quedó dormida encima de su hombro. Él la abrazó y le dio calor. Así estuvieron hasta que amaneció.

Hermione despertó y vio a Ron a su lado.

Ella comprendió que él había velado por ella la noche entera.

-Ron, soñé con una mujer me dijo que no debía dejarte ir. Que tú eras para mí… Ron, te amo… Te amo como nunca amé a nadie.

- Y yo a ti, prométeme que nunca me abandonarás. Juro que soy capaz de dar la vida por ti.

Por fin, unieron sus labios. Eso era lo que habían estado esperando ambos. Ese beso fue dado con tanto amor y pasión, que ninguno lo olvidó jamás. Con ese beso, sellaron su amor para siempre

Y se amaron por el resto de sus vidas. Y nunca nadie los separó de nuevo.

FIN


End file.
